


Blood Lust Killer

by Criticalisms



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bondage, Eventual Smut, Hatred, Jealousy, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Rivalry, Romance, Sex, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criticalisms/pseuds/Criticalisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero and Yuki are night watching and Yuki won't stop fusing over Kaname and won't focus on night watching so Zero gets frustrated over her behavior and refuses to realize his own jealousy over Yuki being the one Kaname gives affection toward instead of him. Will Zero finally accept his own feelings or will he continue this charade until forced to accept his own feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust Killer

Night time the worst time of a day in Zero's opinion, he had night watch with Yuki and she seemed more focused on day dreaming or caring about Kuran or rather Kaname to her. She admired him a little bit too much in his opinion, she really should focus on the appropriate thing like for example the night watch. Zero sighed obviously frustrated with Yuki's behavior as of late, he wanted her to focus on the priority at hand which was not Kuran. He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention thankfully he caught it and she looked at him with a questioning look and he just looked at her dead panned and said "Yuki focus on the night watch, that doesn't include ogling at KURAN!" Yuki jumped slightly out of fright when he raised his voice and she looked at him and said "But Z-" he stared at her forcefully and said "No excuses Yuki!" Yuki obviously snapped at him as she raised her voice and pointed her finger at him "Zero! I'm worried about him, just cause you don't care about him doesn't mean everyone else does!"

He glared at Yuki and stood up with a cold look on his face "Yuki you said and I quote 'Zero, you need to focus on the night watch and stop getting lost in your own thoughts. Just cause nothing usually happens doesn't mean things won't happen, so focus on the night watch and only the night watch!' " Zero huffed angrily and faced his back toward Yuki and ignored her attempt at excuses and remarks, he was pretty sure Kuran could take care of himself. As soon as their shifts had ended Zero was more then relieved he sighed inside his head, Yuki always was a worry wort she cared too much about people although more some then others. So what everyone had their bad days even Kuran and he for one does not like the distraction he is making, Yuki can't even focus on night watch duty and wasn't he the one that said that Zero should not worry or hurt Yuki and yet here he is worrying and distressing Yuki to no end, it irritated him to no end he doesn't want to have to deal with this so he has a shower and goes to sleep.

Mid-way through his slumber he had a dream it started out with him talking to Kuran about worrying Yuki and not to do it again as it one distracted her from the night shift and irritated the hell out of him not that Kuran cared at all, he knew as soon as he mentioned Yuki his attention would be on her not him of course again this was irritating him to no end. Then the dream suddenly took a turn for the worst Zero wasn't sure because Kuran seemed to be getting closer to him and invading his personal space, Zero smelled his precious blood that brought hunger to his mind as he licked his lips but gasped suddenly when Kuran kissed him softly on the lips and bruised his lips from the foreplay of biting and sucking on them, Zero was replaced with Yuki and he seemed to be sitting in the corner chained up and watching with a feeling of rage and jealously plain in his mind.

Zero then woke up with a start his breathe was hitched and he was sweating all over, who was he jealous of Yuki? He..no it was Kaname he was jealous of not Yuki, he had no hidden desire for Kuran he hated him right? He loved Yuki and he cares for her and was jealous of Kuran being Yuki's top priority, he was not envious of Yuki being the subject of Kuran's affection he convinced himself of that but he knew his lust for blood was acting up he hadn't had a drop of blood for a whole month he has been ignoring his obvious need for blood. He would rather die then drink Kuran's or Yuki's blood and he was almost sure that he might turn into a level E because of it the pills didn't work for him at all they made him dizzy and effected other things so they didn't work for him, he needed blood desperately he panted heavily as he tried to control his blood lust and bit his lip enough for it to bleed his eyes were glowing red from the need for blood he could smell Yuki's scent from where he was but her blood didn't sustain his thirst for blood.

He quickly left the room to get away from her scent but as he walked across the campus he smelt other people's scents and could hear their blood pumping through their veins and he could hear their hearts pumping in their chest, he ran into the forest to get away from the people he chained himself up to something unmovable if he did turn into a level E then he would rather not attack innocent people what he didn't plan though was for Kuran to find him or rather follow him into the forest Kuran's gaze was on him and he could feel the shivers running down his own spine and he could smell his scent that drove him wild his fangs slowly popped out and he was panting loudly as he hanged his head and still fought to control his beast. Kuran keeled down in front of him and put his finger underneath Zero's chin and titled Zero's head up to look him in his eyes as he said in his cold voice "Stubborn as always, refusing to heed to your blood lust. Kiryu if you just listened to me and thirsted on my blood regularly then you wouldn't be in this position of almost turning into a level E, I will commend you for getting this far though even if you knew the risks you are always so stubborn Kiryu it isn't your best virtue. What would happen if you hurt Yuki in this state?"

he snapped at Kuran and said in an pissed off voice "Oh?! Who are you to tell me that when you have Yuki worried about you so much that she can't even focus on her night shift duties!" He glared at him coldly and only wish he could punch him in the face for doing something he told him never to do, he was frustrated and he was in blood lust all he wanted to do right now was punch him and then feast on his blood. He continued to glare at Kuran who tisked and said in his cold handsome voice "You have no right to speak in that tune with me Kiryu!!" Zero huffed angrily more at himself then at Kuran, he was jealous of Yuki of all people he had to fall for it was Kuran and he loathed him to all hell and yet he felt such affection for him at the same time he wanted to kill himself right then and there. Kuran looked at him and sighed as he lowered his shirt so his neck was clear for the taking and so Zero could drink his blood easier, Kuran took his head and shoved it into his own neck making sure Zero's lips touched his neck. Zero stared at his neck and opened his mouth but quickly shut it again the he hesitantly opened his mouth and drives his fangs into Kaname's neck drawing his blood and drinking it causing Kaname to whine just slightly from the pain of taking his blood of course this was also a pleasurable act for vampires but he knew Kuran detested him but then he heard Kuran moan as he licked the wound and slightly nibbled his neck without even realizing he did that his instinct told him to kiss Kuran his logical mind said to back away from Kuran slowly. He slowly drew away only to have Kaname stare at him slightly disappointed and sad which turned his stomach slightly so his vampire half took over and kissed Kuran square on the lips, he felt him kiss back he moaned softly as he was roughly picked up he could hear the chains breaking.

He was then carried into Kuran's private office and then Kuran proceeded to push him into a wall and he felt hands roaming his body as he blushed and tried to squirmed out of his grip as he quivered slightly and tried not to melt into the kiss he felt the hands roaming lower and lower causing him to moan into the kiss as he was craving to wrap his arms around Kaname's neck after fighting the pure pleasure of the kiss he finally gave into the kiss he slowly wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and lightly kissed him back as he slightly pierced Kaname's lip with his fangs drawing blood in the kiss causing him to become more passionate as his eyes glowed bright red from how heated the kiss is getting, he visibly jumped slightly as Kuran's hand touched his erection causing him to shiver and start to moan as Kuran's hand moves slowly as Kuran's other hand guided his hand to Kuran's jean and made him do the same thing he was doing to him he panted softly into the kiss and broke it to breathe and moan softly while he mimic's Kuran's movements increasing the speed of his strokes when he did while he leaned further into Kuran and moaned straight into Kuran's ear Kuran's hand got faster and faster while it got equally got harder and harder causing him to moan his name loudly into his ear "Kaname! I can't-"

He shivered as he mimicked Kaname's movements to a T they were both puffing screaming and to the point of ecstasy he leaned into Kaname while he moaned loudly and muffled the moaning by engulfing Kaname's shirt in his mouth while he shivered and finally came onto Kaname's and his own stomach Kaname then came after him, he was still clearly filled with lust as with himself so they decided to continue this act they tripped onto the bed affection in their eyes as they looked into each others eyes and kissed each other passionately while the ripped each others clothes off while their tongues tangled together inside each others mouth while Zero moaned softly into the kiss while Kaname's hands roamed Zero's body causing Zero to lean into his touch begrudgingly as he moaned when Kaname lightly flicked his nipple slightly causing Zero to moan slightly into the deep French kiss Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname while Kaname broke the kiss and kissed down Zero's chest to his nipples lightly flicking them with his tongue causing Zero to moan but he muffled it with a bite to his lower lip he quivered in pleasure underneath Kaname's hands his face flushed red as Kaname lips lowered and went down from his chest to his hard erection Kaname's lips went up and down his erection he then wrapped his lips around Zero's erection

Zero to shivered and moaned slightly louder making him bite his lip harder causing his lips to bleed slightly causing Kaname's eyes to brightly glow red as Kaname devoured Zero's erection after causing Zero to come close to climax stopping right before he could cum Zero winced quietly as Kaname took his lips off Zero's erection as Kaname looked at him eyes filled with lust as he rubbed lube over his own erection while he smirk softly at Zero while his glowing eyes pierced his soul and made him shiver with lust as Kaname lubed his fingers and stuck one in at a time to prepare Zero for intercourse after Zero was ready to be entered by Kaname he wanted Kaname to enter him already he wanted the feeling of being forced opened to ripple through his skin he wanted to feel that pain and as soon as he thought that Kaname thrust into Zero with force until his penis was all in Zero and he waited for Zero to be accustomed to the strange feeling after waiting several minutes for him to moan out "Move already Kuran!"

Zero didn't need to tell him twice so he started thrusting himself in an out of Zero slow at first and then picked up his pace getting faster an faster and harder an harder with every thrust until with every thrust of his hips his penis was hitting Zero's G-spot every time Zero moaned loudly and cried out "A-A-Ahh Kaname!" Kaname eyes filled with lust he started thrusting his hips at inhuman speeds and stroked Zero's erection to the beat of his thrust causing Zero to moan even louder as he panted out in small breath's until his eyes rolled up and drool slowly ran down his chin as he saw white and orgasm incredibly hard as Kaname erupted inside of Zero and slowly pulled out of Zero and wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and turned him to face him and kissed him passionately on the lips and then marked him as his with a bite mark that stated Zero as his and his only his scent was on Zero he the finally rested and fell asleep cuddling Zero and refusing him to leave although Zero wasn't planning on leaving anyway he was too tired and he finally realized he loved Kaname so he wasn't going to let go of him now or ever so as he thought that his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep happily with Kaname right beside him for now and forever


End file.
